


Maroon Him (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: having a love-hate relationship with Sam, and he accidentally compliments you.





	Maroon Him (Imagine)

The mission was a hard one, and even Steve was bruised and sore. He looked around at the others: Clint gripping his side as he flew the jet, Sam nursing a bump on the head, and you grimacing as you not quite sat in your seat.

“Is everyone alright?” he asked.

“Aye, Cap’n. Me dungbie be a bit sore, but-”

“What the hell?” Sam cut in.

“Arrr! You ruined it,  _Samuel_!” You turned back to Steve and gave him your best puppy eyes. “Maroon him, oh most fearsome Cap’n.”

“No no no, don’t do the cutesie eye thing.”

“You’re just mad that you’re not the first mate,” you taunted.

“Neither are you!” he shouted. “That’d be Barnes!”

“Don’t make me turn this jet around,” Clint called from the cockpit.

“I think you’re gonna need to; we gotta find Y/N’s marbles!” Sam shot back.

Steve couldn’t contain himself any longer and burst out in laughter.

“Seriously, I think you’re getting delirious. Maybe you should get some sleep,” Sam suggested.

“Maybe you should shut up so I could!” You curled up on a couple of seats before processing what he’d said. “You think my eyes are cute?”

Sam stiffened. “I didn’t say that. Are you sure you’re not the one with the head injury?”

“You totally did!” you accused. “Steve heard it, didn’t you?”

“Um,” Steve exhaled hard. “Yeah. I did.”

“So did I,” Clint chuckled.

“Fine!” he admitted. “Yes, I do! Happy?” He sat, pouting and crossing his arms.

You watched him as he looked away from everyone, clearly embarrassed by the revelation. “Hey Sam?” He only grunted in response. “If it makes you feel better, I think your eyes are kinda nice, too.”

He slowly turned back to you, the tension in his shoulders relaxing. “Yeah?”

“Mm-hm,” you nodded. “Too bad you being annoying overshadows it.”

His eyebrows raised at your gall. “Me? I’m annoying?”

“Yup.”

“Why don’t you come say that to my face? Show us how brave you really are.”

“Guys,” Steve warned.

“No, it’s fine.” You marched over to where Sam now stood. “You. Are. Too. Annoy-”

Sam crashed his lips to yours, hands on your back to hold you in place. It didn’t take long at all to return the kiss, ignoring Steve’s quick getaway to the cockpit. When you broke away, he sat and gently pulled you to the seat beside him.

“You can tell me what’s annoying about me over dinner,” he smirked.

“Oh really?” You raised a brow at him. “I’m gonna need more than one dinner to cover everything.”

“That’s it, I’m not letting you sleep on the way back anymore.”

“Why? Afraid I’ll come to my senses?”

“They’re going to be even worse now, aren’t they?” Steve asked Clint.

He gave Steve a pat on the back. “Oh yeah.”

* * *

 


End file.
